This Family
by Arianna.Rose.M
Summary: Emmett is mauled by a bear and Rosalie saves him, yet he leaves a pregnant wife. James Potter is born to Dorothea after she re-marries Charlus Potter. Years later Rosalie and Emmett find a young boy named Harry and he changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Arianna; I decided to try a new story out, another Harry Potter and Twilight Saga crossover. I truly hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Yes, I do know that the timeline in this story is a bit wrong, the original story has drastically changed to try and accommodate with this, just go with me here :). My stories may came to a bit of a stop soon as my laptop broke (I blame my sister). I am trying to get it fixed and then my updates will be more thorough.******

**Plot: Emmett McCarty is mauled by a bear and saved by Rosalie. 30 years after leaving his pregnant wife (Dorothea), Rosalie and Emmett find a young boy, Harry, and decide to take him in. Emmett knows there is something strange about Harry Potter and he thinks he knows what it is.******

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series by the amazing J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer.****  
**  
Emmett McCarty was laying low, recently Europe was being dominated by the dark wizard Grindelwald, although it was many years ago that he had finally been defeated. Emmett worked lugging timber for an American company and to secretly help Dumbledore in the after events of the war, he knew that Dumbledore needed him to remain where he was until notified.

He was married to Dorothea McCarty, originally a Black, which was arranged by both sides of the family. Emmett was not sure how he felt about his new wife, they had not known each other for long, it was a difficult concept for him to start a family with someone he truly didn't know and marry straight out of Hogwarts. Dorothea was unwell and was at a Healers office to make sure nothing was wrong, she wasn't truly sick, she just needed to talk to the healer, and she was pregnant and planned to tell Emmett as soon as he returned from work.

Emmett was working alone in the depths of the forest, cutting and preparing the timber. He did this job with no magical help; he loved working with his hands. Emmet lugged a large tree trunk down and prepared it for movement by the other men when he was startled by something large knocking into him and taking the breath away. Startled, he looked up to see what had caused the tough man to wipe tears from his eyes due to the pain. He was startled when he came face to face with a large bear, twice the size of him and ready to attack again. He reached in his pocket for his wand, but it had fallen out when he was attacked and now as the bear stepped towards him, the creature stepped on his precious wand and he heard it snap clean in two.

All Emmett could do now was squirm as the bear would surely kill him. He had never been good at running and would surely trip, he turned wildly and did the only thing that came to mind, he shouted for help. The seemed to anger the bear and it came running towards him. Emmett assumed that the bear, since it's so heavy, would be a slow runner, he was wrong, he turned in the opposite direction and started running, but he wasn't fast enough. He felt the sharp claws in his back and after some time became unconscious.

**. . . .**

Rosalie Cullen was hunting alone when she heard a male's voice yell ahead of her, he sounded scared. She started running in the direction of the yelling before she smelt blood, enticing blood that she wanted to consume. She paused for a moment before hearing another painful yell and tore off in the same direction, holding her breath. She quickly found the scene and saw a large bear attacking a man, she quickly grabbed the bear and threw it off the man, who seemed to be unconscious. The bear quickly found its footing and started going after the new threat, Rosalie. She jumped high and landed on the large animal's neck, she wrapped her arms around the creature's neck and pushed, it was no time before she heard the creatures neck break and it slumped to the floor.

Rosalie turned her attention to the man lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. For that second he regained consciousness and looked her straight in the eyes and Rosalie knew that she had to take him back to Carlisle, she loved him, simply by looking at him. She put her arm under his neck and hesitated for a split second, not wanting to further hurt the man. She could turn him right here, a simple bite, right? It would be easy. Rosalie knew though, that once she started she would likely be unable to stop. She hoisted the man into a sitting position and put her other hand underneath his knees and gently lifted him off the ground. Once she felt she had him safely in her arms, she took off running, the fastest she could and hoped that this man had enough fight left in him to live.

It was a long run in Rosalie's mind, she kept glancing nervously down at the man in her arms and hoping that Carlisle could save him, he had to save him. It had taken half an hour to reach where the family were staying but they ran out to meet her as they all smelt the blood.

"What are you doing, Rosalie?" Edward asked, looking down at the bleeding man in her arms.

"Carlisle, he was attacked by a bear, can you save him, please?" Rosalie asked in a desperate voice, she was crying, yet no tears escaped her eyes.

"Rose, he's too far gone for traditional medicine." Carlisle said his voice soft and soothing.

"I know that." Rosalie said between sobs, "turn him, please?" She pleaded, looking into Carlisle's eyes. Carlisle looked at the person he considered a daughter and nodded.

Rosalie rushed the man upstairs and laid him onto one of Esme's less expensive tables. Carlisle was rushing around like a proficient doctor trying to find morphine; he quickly administered a large dose and tried to leave enough time so it could spread. Carlisle looked down at the young man and felt his pulse, very weak and thready. He knew that the morphine would have no time to spread. He looked at Rosalie and then at the young man no he knew was dying right in front of him, he sighed and bit down on the young man carotid artery, so the venom could spread.

. . . .

Emmett was in pain and it hurt, damn it hurt. But, he could see the silver lining and it was that beautiful girl that was kneeling over him, maybe she got him help, maybe he'll be alright now. Gosh, she was gorgeous, she had long blonde hair that fell in gentle waves past her waist and concerned golden eyes, mesmerising eyes, she had beautiful curves and a smile that made Emmett not hurt as bad, he could see she was concerned. He felt bad though, here he was ogling at this girl when he was married. Yet, in comparison, Dorothea was plain. On a normal day, Thea was beautiful, lots of men ogled her and she would smile and flirt back, Emmett wasn't really jealous though, he barely knew her, they were only married three months. Thea had dark brown hair that just fell down past her shoulders, and eyes to match, she was very naturally thin and had a warn laugh. Emmett wasn't sure when he had zoned out again, but the next time he woke up the pain was a lot worse.

It felt like his neck was on fire, like someone had opened his body up and poured flaming hot liquid down there and it was spreading. He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful girl there again and a man that looked to be in his late twenties looking at him with concern, they were both holding his hands. Emmett didn't know where he was, he had no idea where this beautiful room was, but he was sure it wasn't a hospital.

The pain intensified, his whole body was convulsing in agonising pain, he focused on the beautiful girl who made it seem like it was worth it, and it did for the first hour or two. After that the pain intensified and he started to scream, he knew it would do no good, these people clearly couldn't help him, but it was an involuntary reaction.

**. . . .****  
**  
For three days Rosalie stayed by the man's side, trying to reassure him. every time he convulsed or screamed or yelled to Carlisle to 'just kill him already' she tried to soothe him, by squeezing his hand, playing with his hand or just muttering nonsense to him. After three days everyone heard his heartbeat become irregularity fast, before it stopped altogether. Rosalie held her breathe for some unknown reason and waited patiently for the man to open his eyes.

Emmett slowly opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw, everything. Literally everything. He could see so much clearer than when he was a human, even a wizard human. He could see each individual speck of dust floating around the perfectly white room, he could see each of the fibres that held together to become the dark blue curtains. He could also hear everything, he heard what was meant to be hushed conversation in the next room that sounded like someone was yelling in his ears, and he could hear the buzz of insects somewhere close. Emmett slowly sat up and turned around and faced that same girl that was in his dreams and smiled at her, the smile he received back was dazzling.

"Do you remember anything of what happened to you?" Rosalie asked still clasping the man's hand.

Emmett looked at the girl for a moment, trying to remember, but all his memories were blurry and he didn't know why. "I was working and a bear attacked me, the next thing I truly remember is being here and feeling like my whole body was on fire."

The beautiful girl flinched as she heard Emmett talk about the pain, she knew how it was, and she remembered it all too clearly. "I'm Rosalie," the beautiful girl said, pointing to herself and then she turned to introduce her family members. "This is Edward, my brother. And these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

Emmett nodded, taking in each new face as the beautiful girl who was called Rosalie pointed to each of them. He instantly noticed that something was strange about them, he loved researching magical creatures and he knew that they were vampires, yet he also knew something else just by looking at their eyes. They didn't eat humans, they clearly only ate animals and somehow knowing that fact made him feel safer and then reality hit him.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" He asked, now that he knew just what they were, he knew he was one too, Rosalie had saved him but as soon as he uttered those words she looked hurt and somehow, angry at herself.

"Yes, I am sorry but you were dying, it was the only way to save you." She said, looking remorseful and Emmett immediately looked sorry with himself.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm very thankful that you saved me. It's just that it is all so very foreign to me; I know nothing of being a vampire." Emmett said gracefully and upset that he hurt Rosalie. However once he uttered the singular word 'vampire' all their faces were shocked.

"How did you know what we are?" Asked the man identified as Edward. Emmett was confused, then he suddenly realised that normal human beings should not know what these creatures were.

"I was a wizard; I escaped from England with my wife due to the Wizarding War. Many of our friends and family have been murdered because of Grindelwald." Emmett said, sadly recalling past days.

"Ah, we are not a myth to you, because you are meant to be a myth as well."The man called Carlisle said, looking off into the distance. Emmett didn't look at him though, he was looking at Rosalie as she appeared to be very upset over something, and maybe something he said or did? The family looked at this interaction and simply nodded at one another and left the room

"Um, Rosalie, are you upset at something I did?" Emmett said nervously, somehow fearing that she might snap at him at a moment's notice.  
"Emmett, you did not do anything. I just took you away from your wife, you must be so angry with me." She said, looking down at the fingers interlocking together at her lap, feeling as though she would cry, if she only could.

"Hey, no, look at me." Rosalie slowly looked up and their eyes met. "You did not take me away from Dorothea; I would have died if it was not for you. Dorothea and I married due to an agreement of our parents; we simply did not love each other." Emmett said, realising his feelings for Rosalie, she looked at him and smiled and then launched at him and he shared an amazing first kiss with his true love Rosalie.

**. . . .**

Within a year after Emmett was killed by that bear, Dorothea was, once again, happy. She had married another pure blood wizard, it was too arranged by the family, but she truly loved Charlus Potter, both she and her son had taken his last name and she never told James about his first father, his biological father.

When James was just 19 years old life was grand, he was in the Order of the Phoenix with his best friends and training to be an auror, he was engaged to the most beautiful person in the whole world, lily, and he had a fine life, living in Potter manor. Yet, as James came home one night he found his parents in their upstairs bedroom with a healer beside them. James was worried, his parents were elder and he knew that many dangerous illnesses.

The healer had been sent away and James walked slowly over to the bed and knew what his parents had, he just didn't know how they could have kept it from him, as they appeared to be in the late stages of Dragon Pox. James fell to the floor next to his mother and openly cried, he just could not believe that these beautiful people he knew as his family were dying.

James hated going to the solicitors, yet this needed to happen, to read his parents will. He knew he had to keep up with the formality! But he really didn't feel like it, it had been barely a week since his parents were taken by Dragon Pox and he knew what was in the will, his parents told him so, since he was five years old. They left everything to him, all their many riches, the Potter manor and everything that they ever owned. The Solicitor had given James something unexpected, a letter from his parents and he quickly opened it and read quietly to himself whilst he solicitor went into the other room to give him privacy.

_My son, James.__  
__I realise this information is far too late and I now realise that your mother and I should have told you as soon as you were old enough. Yet, I was foolish, I tout if you knew the truth, then you wouldn't love me in the same way. I was a stupid and selfish old man, James and I truly hope that you can forgive me.__  
__Go up into the attic and a box labelled McCarty will, hopefully, give you some closure and information. You see, I was not your mother's first husband, I was her second. She was older than her husband and it was arranged by the two families, she married a young man, 19 at the time, named Emmett McCarty. After the first war he was in the forests of America, finding information for Professor Dumbledore, he was doing a muggle job and one day he was attacked by a bear, he was dead as soon as the bear snapped his wand. Your mother, Dumbledore and I actually think he was rescued by vampires. We believe that he was turned to save his life and he has been living with them since. They generally stay in the same spot for several years before moving on to the next place. We found this information after your mother and I married and after Emmett was declared dead. You are surely asking why I am telling you this information, simply because Emmett is your biological father. He never knew about you, the day your mother found out she was pregnant was the day that Emmett McCarty was mauled by a bear.__  
__I truly am sorry, son. I only ever wanted the best for you!__  
__Love your father.__  
_  
By the time James had finished the letter; wet tears were streaming down his face. He knew his father and mother had meant well, yet, somehow he was angry at them for not telling him. He tried to shake away the feeling, his parents weren't here anymore, he couldn't be angry with them, he just couldn't. He went out to find his wife and tell her his revelation, he wanted to find his father and desperately, yet, he didn't know where to begin his search; he knew that they left often to avoid being noticed.

The next few years were a busy time for James, he and Lily got married and had a son, Harry Potter, he was just over a year now, he was busy fighting Voldemort through the Order of the Phoenix and as an Auror, yet this was difficult as Voldemort had targeted his family and they were in hiding at Godric's Hollow in Lily's parents house, and he was desperately trying to locate his biological father. James thought about all his tasks as he walked to his front door underneath the invisibility cloak.

His wife happily greeted him and he sat down and played with his son, he was only too sad that Harry couldn't go out and participate in Halloween, a holiday James thoroughly enjoyed. October 31st 1981, a night James thought would be special, and it was, just not in a way that he expected. James turned at a noise and saw a sight that terrified him to his core.

"Lily, take Harry and go, I'll fight him off." James shouted and he heard her grab Harry and scurry off up the stairs.

"Avada Kedavra!"

**. . . .******

Over the many years the Cullen family had grown, Emmett was the last that Carlisle turned, but he wasn't the last family member. Years after Emmett was turned Alice and Jasper turned up and they were now their siblings. Emmett and Rosalie were married and so was Alice and Jasper, Edward remained alone and Emmett felt sorry for him. At their house in 1983 Alice had a vision that changed the Cullen's lives.

"_Hello there little one, can you tell me your name?" Rosalie asked a small boy with raven hair and round glasses, underneath the glasses were the prettiest green eyes that pierced back into Rosalie's golden eyes._

"_Harry." The boy answered nervously. "Harry Potter."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I am so sorry for making you wait so long for the second chapter, I feel so bad. Please note that originally I planned the Cullen's to be how they were in Twilight, but I had to amend it because I don't think they would want teenagers adopting, but their is a line earlier on from Petunia, they had to change it last minute,so yeah. This story is un-betad and written on an iPad.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favourited and liked my story, I love you guys :) so, lets get on with the story.**

Harry hated who he was, why couldn't he be normal, like his cousin Dudley? Being abnormal, a freak made bad things happen to you. He felt like he was all alone in this world, his parents had died in a car crash when he was just one. Every day he thought about life with his parents instead of extended family; would they hate him too? Would they make him do all the chores in the house? Would they hurt him when he did something bad? He couldn't help but feel that his parents wouldn't have done this too him, he was sure of it.

Every single day he wished, he dreamed that someone would find him and take him away from this place, some long lost relative, a good aunt or uncle, someone who would love him for being him. And that was how Harry fell asleep each night, hoping and praying that someone would come and get him.

He wouldn't have long to wait.

. . . .

"Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie almost screamed at Alice, almost. Alice kept smirking, looking between Rose and Emmett.

"Seriously Al, we want to know! What has you grinning like a maniac in expensive clothes?" Alice's face instantly changed to anger as she through a pillow with all her might towards Emmett who grinned back.

"I can't tell you," she said seriously. "You'll go too early if I tell you, this is fate and we are not screwing it up." Rose and Emmett looked at her and decided to try and not make her angry, they decided to try and bribe their way to the answer.

"Okay, you three, enough. I need to talk to all of you, in the dining room." Alice groaned and the family guessed what the talk would be about. They made their way silently to the dining room and sat down at the table and looked up at Carlisle.

"We are relocating. People at work have become too suspicious." Carlisle said regretfully.

"Where are we moving to, dad?" Alice said, every one noticed the little smirk plastered on her face.

"England. We are moving to a little suburb called Little Whinging at the end of a street called Privet Drive." Carlisle said whilst Alice's smile only grew.

. . . .

The houses were all lined perfectly together and identical to the colour of the tiles on the roof. They each had immaculate gardens and expensive cars in the drive way, all in all a perfect little street in a perfect little neighbourhood. Yet, today the residents of Privet Drive were consumed with gossip about the young family that had moved into the abandoned mansion at the end of the street, surrounded by a beautiful forest. It was a very private house and the rest of the residents on the perfect streets had to rely on gossip to fuel their imaginations of the family that lived there.

They knew that the new doctor of the hospital a few suburbs away lived there now with his wife and their three adopted teenagers and the doctors sister and her husband. People said such horrid things about the doctor's wife, saying she was a gold digger that couldn't give him what he wanted, as the reason they had to adopt each child. They also said that each of the teenagers were troublesome and blamed most of the graffiti and crime around the street in them, when in reality it was their own children.

Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, believed each word of the gossip, in fact, Mrs Dursley spread most of the gossip about this new family. They could not believe that they took in five orphans, they themselves had taken in an orphan and he was a horrible, good for nothing child. And so they assumed that these teenagers were the same.

Rose and Emmett decided to take a walk down the streets to listen in to the conversations and rumours about them, every time they had moved there was always new gossip and lies to be spread about them. They walked down the spindly street hand in hand; looking at each other like love struck teenagers and listened intently to the people inhabiting the houses telling the most audacious rumours. They just smiled and waved at them trying to be friendly and fit into this new place. They hated moving, yet they had to, often, simply because they didn't age and as foolhardy as humans were sometimes, they weren't stupid. They had just moved from Alaska after 6 years there, it was fun and they felt like they fit in with the Denali Coven, but they had to leave.

Little Harry Potter sat on the floor by his uncles right side, the large man had his hand on Harry's shoulder, holding it tightly, leaving a livid bruise. the pain caused Harry to squirm underneath the man to relieve the pain or break free, yet the man just held it tighter and tighter the more he moved. Harry was looking out the window when he saw a young couple go past holding each other's hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Mrs Dursley snorted as she looked at the couple outside of the window.

"What is it Darling?" Asked Vernon drawling his voice out in a sickly sweet voice.

"Two people from that new family that bought the mansion are walking down the street. They look like they are dating; they are technically brother and sister, that is simply inappropriate. I don't get how those parents could adopt all those teenagers, I've seen Dr. Cullen and he can't be older than 25." Petunia said, her posh voice dripping with disgust.

"That don't make thems bad people." Harry said and soon after wishing he hadn't opened his mouth. He looked up to Uncle Vernon who looked furious.

"Speak when spoken to, boy!" He said smacking Harry hard around the neck, dazing him for a good few minutes, but the large, beefy man did not stop there. He grabbed the scruff of hair at the base of the neck and pulled the boy up to his height, smiled meanly into his face and then threw him hard against the wall and Rose and Emmett could instantly smell blood.

Petunia sensed that a beating was happening and had always kept Dudley out of such nonsense. So she picked the young boy up with great difficulty, as he was heavy and he wanted to stay and watch, and carried him up the stairs to put him to bed. When she got there she softly played the music that Dudley liked best to get him to sleep and stayed with him, holding his fragile hand.

Harry was blinking back tears fast, his uncle hated when he cried and it would only make him hit him harder, yet he couldn't help the few tears that managed to escape. Meanwhile outside, Rosalie and Emmett were talking hurriedly about a plan, they didn't want to kill anyone, just get the boy to safety.

A large gust of wind passing him made him turn from the boy towards the window, he was sure he had shut them before the twilight had set in, as the nights were cold this time of year. He shrugged, maybe a window in the kitchen was still open, he turned to the boy to finish his beating, yet the boy had vanished. He had the audacity to run in the middle of a lecture, the boy had some nerves. He stomped towards the cupboards before he felt another gust of wind, the boy must have opened the door. He started towards it before he tripped and fell backwards into the wall, blood and a clear substance dripping from his ear. Upstairs, Petunia heard nothing as the music she was playing was loud and she was singing along, trying to get Dudley to sleep.

Rosalie and Emmett left the house with a shaking young boy in Rose's arms, running at full speed back to the house so Carlisle could take a look at him. Little did the pair know that Vernon Dursley would die from the injuries that he sustained when Emmett shoved him into the wall.

. . . .

"I swear Officer; the boy must have killed him." Aunt Petunia cried to the older man who was simply not putting up with any nonsense.

"Ma'am, as Dr. Cullen told you when he examined your husband, Mr. Dursley fell back, it was his own weight that killed him, not some small child!"

"I am telling you that it was that freak of a boy."

"Where is this boy that you talk so…fondly of?"

"In his bedroom."

"Would you be so kind to direct his bedroom to me?" At this, Mrs. Dursley became nervous and anxious.

"It's, ah, upstairs." She stammered nervously and the police officer looked at her curiously.

"Sarge, I found his bedroom, it's the cupboard under the stairs." The sergeant was furious.

"Upstairs, hey!" The man said furiously, and walked over to where his younger officer was standing.

"Boss, it's almost like they never let him out of here, there's blood, lots of it, and urine and bits of food. It's disgusting."

"Right, search the house," the man said softly and quietly, so Mrs. Dursley couldn't hear him. "Then talk to Dr. Cullen, he should be done with the external exam by now. If there is any more instances of child abuse, we'll lock her away."

"Ma'am, we will have to ask you more questions about your husband, so we need to take you downtown."

"I do not have anyone to watch my son."

"Can you get a neighbour to do it, Mrs Dursley, it's rather important."

"Oh, I suppose."

The senior Officer watched over the younger detectives as they rampaged through the crime scene looking for any other signs of child abuse before he dialled a number on his phone that led to the newly appointed doctor of Surrey. "Dr. Cullen, do you have anything at this time?" Carlisle sighed, he hated the large beefy man in front of him, he knew what killed him from the first glance, and because he heard the story and seen the shaking boy with the sweet smile and bright green eyes.

"The individual has bruised knuckles indicating he was punching something; however there is also blood on his knuckles, it appears to be a one-sided attack." Carlisle said sadly,

"Could we match the blood on his hands to another source?"

"Yes, there is enough blood on the individual's hands to get a positive identification, if you have anything to match it against." Carlisle said again thinking of the young boy

"Good." And the inspector again, hung up the phone. Carlisle sighed, they had to think of a way not to be implicated in this whole mess, they finally devised a plan that Rosalie and Emmett would find the young boy wondering through the forests and decided to take them into the hospital, they needed to quickly get documents to state that Rosalie and Emmett were older and could legally adopt the young boy. And they were due at the hospital any minute now.

"Dr Cullen, your sister is here, she found the child." Carlisle turned quickly, well quickly for a human as he rushed to meet his 'sister'

"Rosalie, what happened?" Carlisle asked worriedly as he looked at the boy on the bed who he could see was smirking slightly.

"I just found him out the back of our house, he looks so bad, Emmett drove down here, I patched him up as well as I could." Rosalie said in a panicked voice, which Carlisle thought was genuine, she was extremely worried about the boy and they had grown close.

Carlisle looked all over the young boy, who they still did not know the name of, and stitched him up properly from his rushed bandaged job half an hour ago. When he was satisfied, he gave Harry some pain medication which sent him to sleep, still clutching onto Rosalie's arm. Carlisle went to his phone and called the Inspector.

"Inspector," Carlisle began before he was cut off.

"Dr. Cullen, I heard the boy has been found and is under your care?" the man said impatiently.

"Yes, he was found by my sister, I have treated his injuries which were severe, he is sleeping right now."

"That's good work Dr. Cullen, we have enough information now to arrest the wife." He said and hung the phone up.

. . . .

"Mrs Dursley, can you tell us the name of the young child of whom you accuse of murdering your husband." The sergeant asked coolly as he looked at the information in the folder that the inspector was holding.

"Harry Potter." Mrs Dursley answered nervously.

"How did young Harry Potter be in your care?"

"My sister and her husband died and me and my poor husband were asked to care for him, now I wish we had refused." She said, her tears still freely streaming down her face as she mourned her husband's loss.

"How old is Harry?"

"Three years old. His birthday is on the 31st of July." She said,

"Mrs. Dursley, there is no easy way to ask this, did you and your husband physically abuse Harry?" The Inspector asked, he was trying to be sympathetic with her, he found it hard.

"Excuse me? How dare you, me, nor my husband have ever laid a finger on that boy." She said, her voice raising several octaves, she was almost shouting at the two men sitting across from her.

"The mortician identified that your husband had recently punched some individual several times, with no indications of any struggle. Mrs. Dursley, the reason that we ask this is that your husband had DNA present on his knuckles; we matched that to the DNA of Harry Potter. Now, do you want to answer the previous question again?" The inspector said, his voice steadily rising as he continued his statement before he was standing over Mrs. Dursley, his fists had slammed onto the table.

"My husband never laid a hand on that child." Mrs Dursley could hold her own, but she could not lie to the evidence they had collected.

The inspector sat down again, "Mrs. Dursley, your nephew has been found." The inspector said and paused for a reaction, Mrs Dursley huffed. "We have pictures that prove that your nephew sustained severe injuries from someone much larger than him who was hitting him, we have evidence that said someone threw this child against a wall, and we have DNA evidence that says that it was your husband doing this to this young boy. What were you doing when this was happening? Why weren't you stopping it? You knew what was happening, you're not blind and you seem quite intelligent, unless you felt that young Harry deserved this treatment somehow. We have the evidence and nothing you tell us will change the facts and the evidence we have collected. People go away for child abuse Mrs. Dursley; they can get up to 15 years in prison." The inspector said coldly, feeling that she deserved every year she was delivered and was relieved to see that he had gotten a reaction from Mrs. Dursley but she was unable of speech.

"Mrs Dursley," the sergeant began, his tone low and sympathetic and he found it hard to maintain his composure, he was shaking with fury "Is there anyone that you know of who could look after Harry?"

Mrs Dursley looked angry,mashed was worrying about herself and her small son, not about that freak of a boy, "Lily had a few friends, but I believe most of the, to be dead. The only relatives we had were each other." She answered in a huffed voice and both the investigators left the room.

. . . .

"What are you thinking? We can not possibly keep a child like this, we are vampires, we eat them. We could not properly care for one at all, he will have to go into the foster system." Edward said in a rushed voice that only vampires could hear.

"Edward, we can give him the best possible future, we can give him food, a place to stay and love. He's had such a hard life, his parents were murdered and then he was given to his aunt who physically abused him, he needs us." Rosalie said, her eyes were pleading to the rest of the family.

"Carlisle, please, he's just, I look at him as my son already?" Emmett added looking into Carlisle's eyes. "I am sorry that I killed that man, but I swear, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to scare him whilst Rose took Harry."

"I don't know Emmett, on one hand I agree with what Edward is saying, yet, on the other hand, after all this child has been through, I don't think I can just let him go into the foster system. We did all that rushed paperwork to say that Rosalie is my sister, not my daughter. You two deserve this, I know how long you have wanted it, both of you and even I have to say that Harry looks remarkably like you did as a human, Emmett. I am still indecisive." Carlisle said, looking at the sleeping baby is Rosalie's arms.

"I say we have a vote!" Esme said, gazing into the bright green eyes of the tiny boy, Edward rolled his eyes, he knew how this was going to play out, he had heard it, after all.

"Jasper, you first." Carlisle said, letting Jasper explain his choice.

"Well, Rose and Em have always wanted a child and they could easily pull off that Harry is theirs, I don't view him as food, I view him as my little brother, or my nephew. My vote is a yes."

"Alice?" Carlisle asked and everyone turned to Alice.

"Well, I saw this coming the moment that Carlisle decided on where we were moving to, don't worry so much Edward, in a few years, you'll have to convince us about a situation involving a human, so don't fret, I have seen the future and all is well. Yes!" Alice said, smirking in the direction of Edward, but before he could even ask Carlisle continued.

"Esme?"

"I am a little too young to be a grandmother, but I am so thrilled for the both of you, you deserve this, particularly you Rose. I am not going to mess with your happy ending. I would love the two of you to adopt Harry." Esme said beaming at the couple holding their child protectively.

"Edward?"

"I am apprehensive about it, there are many factors that we just can not predict, even with a mind reader and a seer. It's too unpredictable, a simple moment could change everything. Although I do think that Harry needs a proper family, I just don't think that we are that family." Edward said nervously at the murderous expressions of Rosalie and surprisingly, Emmett.

"Rose and Emmett?"

"I know how I feel, I have always wanted children, it is the one thing I regret about this life, Harry is my happiness now, my vote is a yes."

"He looks so much like me, he could be a long lost member of my family, or something. I don't know, I know that Rose has always wanted a child, but looking into Harry's eyes, I've realised, I want one too, not just any child, this one. My vote is a hell yeah!" Emmett said certainly.

"And finally, myself." Even though everyone apart from Edward said yes, they all knew that this vote relied on Carlisle, so they all waited with unease and nervousness. "I admit that I do have worries about this situation, we are vampires and he is a human child, also other elements of our life are very dangerous, maybe too dangerous for a young child to be involved with. I also sympathise with your situation Emmett and Rose, and know that you have always wanted this, a family to call your own, but do you realise the implications that we placed ourselves in? We will have to stay here for at least 5 years, we will have to go through a trial, and the fact that Harry has been extremely traumatised and is very ill, he is below the averages of all children, he doesn't look 3 at all and is badly frail and badly malnutritioned. Having sad all that, I think we are the best family to take him through all of this. My vote is a yes, I'll organise the adoption papers in the morning."

The rest of the family cheered and Edward groaned and headed off to the house.

. . . .

"I heard your sister has decided to adopt young Harry. That is wonderful, he deserves a family like yours." The inspector said to Dr. Cullen the next morning.

"Oh, thank you. Rosalie and her husband, Emmett have been wanting to adopt for a long time now, I think Harry is perfect for them." Carlisle said as he looked at the patient chart of his area

"You do realise that we have to go through a trial and everything, I am sure it will be a quick one though. With all the evidence we have and the fact that most juries hate child abusers." The inspector continued.

"Rosalie and Emmett are well aware of this fact, I believe they will be great parents for little Harry, they are signing the documents right now." Carlisle said.

. . . .

"Alright, all you need to do is sign on the dotted line." Miss Stott said, her smile wide for this wonderful young couple.

"That's all we need to do?" Emmett asked, his smile wide.

Miss Stott nodded, "everything has been organised, we have all the documents and reports we need from you, now you just have to sign to make it legal." Rosalie grabbed the pen excitedly and quickly signed where it indicated. Afterwards she gave the pen to Emmett who also signed the document.

Miss Stott stood up and shook both their hands. "Congratulations, you are now the proud parents of Harry James McCarty." And with that she left the couple who were gazing into their, now sons, eyes with delight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, again. I should be writing several assignments, but I can't seem to do it. I hope you enjoy, please remember that this story does not have a beta and is written on my iPad as my laptop is broken. So there are bound to be mistakes. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Harry Potter stared at his companions who stared back at him eagerly. Truth be told, Harry was scared, he could sense that there was something different about these people, but he didn't know how he knew that, it was simply a feeling. Harry knew that first impressions weren't everything, heck, he was three years old but far beyond his age in one simple way. He knew how to do things that other three year old little boys and girls did not, he was confused by a lot of it. Whenever Harry was scared, and he was right now, he would soothe himself by picturing the only people he ever felt were nice to him. He didn't know who these people were or what they meant to him, but there presence in his head would soothe him down enough so Uncle Vernon didn't hit him for crying. It was his method.

He closed his eyes and he saw them once more, sometimes two people, sometimes it was more than two, but they always helped him. This time it was just two people, little did Harry Potter know that these were his parents, the two people that loved him more than anything. The woman had long red hair that almost glowed in the sunlight that the pair were in, she had green eyes, bright green eyes that were an oval shape and had a breathtaking smile, a smile that warmed anyone's heart. The man had glasses on that almost hid his eyes from Harry's view, his eyes were a light brown, the colour of kindness and warmth, and maybe a little mischief in there. His hair was black and stuck up at all different angles, it was almost like he styled his hair like that on purpose, but Harry knew he had the same uncontrollable hair. He was also smiling and laughing. The both of them were in each others arms, talking, but they weren't talking to each other, they were looking right at Harry. In his mind he could hear the laughter of a child much younger than himself and in that instant he knew, as he took in all the similarities, that those two people dancing in his mind, were his parents.

"Edward, what is he thinking?" Some voice asked impatiently.

"He's thinking about a memory, he has no idea who they are. But I think from the similarities we can safely say that they are his parents. His mother had red hair and green eyes exactly like his, his father looks exactly like I would expect this one to look when he's older, apart from the eyes. They're dancing and singing to him in front of his crib. It's so sad." Edward said, locking his eyes on the small boy, who had his eyes closed tightly.

"I wonder what happened to them?" Esme asked from the hall, deciding to give the poor boy some space.

"You don't have to, he's thinking about it right now." Edward replied.

And indeed Harry was, his memory had gone from this happy moment of the two people he now realised were his mum and dad. A man entered the room, blasting the door from its hinges somehow. The man stood there as the woman ran upstairs with the boy, once the man in the hood, covering his face had finished his father, he began gliding up the stairs towards the mother.

"Step aside you foolish woman!" Said a voice that sounded pure evil.

"Not Harry, please not Harry. I'll do anything. Take me! Take me instead." The woman cried as she blocked the crib from the view of the hooded man.

"Step aside, at once!" The man commanded.

"Oh, please? Have mercy, have mercy. Kill me, kill me instead. Please, just not Harry."

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The man bellowed as the woman screamed and collapsed on the floor. The hooded man now face the little boy who had years rushing down his face as he realised what happened. "Goodbye, Harry Potter! _Avada Kedavra!" _The man shouted and instead of doing what it was supposed to, it bounced from the little boy and back onto the hooded man, which crumpled to the floor as a spirit left the room.

"Wait, what did the hooded man say, what was that curse?" Emmett asked, his voice had gone quiet from shock about what he heard.

"Um, I think it was Avada Kedavra, or something along those lines, a burst of green light came from the stick. Does that mean something to you?" Edward asked curiously.

"You guys know that I was a wizard before I was turned, right?" They all nodded, "Well, a way to kill someone in the Wizarding world is by saying that incantation, from then green light will come out of the wand and kill the person it is aiming for." Emmett said distantly.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked, trying to soothe the crying boy.

"It means that his parents were killed by a wizard." He said sadly.

"Not just any wizard either, the most powerful and dark wizard since Grindelward." A voice said that filled the room. Everyone looked around sharply and couldn't find the source of the voice until it materialised in front of them.

"We do not have much time, the higher beings have allowed us to come down here to help you set things right." Lily Potter said, turning around to face the people in the room.

"Firstly, you must not fear us, we are simply spirits of those you have just witnessed and we are able to come down with the help of those greater than us to help you. Harry is destined to destroy the wizard you saw killing us and this knowledge will help him get his best start." James spoke seriously.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked curiously.

"We are James and Lily Potter. Are you Emmett McCarty?" The man asked curiously.

"I am? So why are you questioning that?" Emmett asked curiously, whilst James and Lily grinned at each other.

"You were married to Dorothea before you died by being mauled by a bear?" James asked again, just to clarify the facts.

"The very same, why, how do you know this information?" Emmett asked again, Rosalie was giving the Potters daggers.

"We're you aware that the day you died, Dorothea found out she was indeed pregnant?" Lily asked, trying to hide the wide grin.

"What, no, that's impossible." Rosalie said whilst Emmett sat there, staring at them unbelievingly.

"We're you aware that Dorothea later remarried Charlus Potter? Under the pretence that your child was his?" James asked patiently waiting for them to connect the dots.

"Wait a second, Potter? You guys are Potters! And so is Harry. This has to be a coincidence!" Emmett said.

"Nope, I am James **Emmett** Potter, I am your son! Hi dad!" He added with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What, no, you can't be. If your my son, then Harry, then Harry..." Emmett continued, looking at the shocked faces of the people he loved.

"Harry is your Grandson. I finally found you, It took years and finally, my death for me to find you. I knew you were a vampire with a coven that paraded as the Cullen Family, but I was looking for years and then fate decides that you will be the one that adopts my son as your own! Unbelievable." James said in frustration.

"Ok, yes, you finally found him, I get it. Can I hug my baby boy, now?" Lily asked impatiently, looking around at the Cullen's questioningly.

"Well, I suppose you really are his mother after what we saw. So go ahead, you've probably been wanting to do this for a while." Esme said kindly, she knew how much it would mean to her if the roles were reversed.

Lily Potter rushed forwards and picked Harry up and started cuddling him, whispering soothing nothing's into his ear, tears streaming down her face while James talked to the Cullen Family.

"So as you may have guessed, Harry is a wizard who, at the tender age of one and a half, survived the killing curse from Voldemort, who vanished. We can tell you that Voldemort is still alive and waiting for an opportune moment to regain his powers. He was able to do this with the use of Horcruxes."

"Oh, ok, so if he does come back and gets killed again, he'll be gone for good?" Emmett asked.

James shook his head sadly, "Voldemort decided to make 7 Horcruxes, unfortunately, he mistaking lay made one the night he fled Godrics Hollow on Halloween. Harry is a Horcrux, but instead of the path that Dumbledore intends to take, we will supply a different way, because that soul in his head can and will overcome his very soul. We are going to take it out right now, it will not hurt Harry at all." He added at the look of Rosalie. "I am assuming you are my step-mother? It is a pleasure to meet you and I would never dream of doing anything that would hurt Harry at all, trust me completely, I am his father, after all." James added, seeing Rosalie's face.

"How will this work?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I am assuming that you are my step-grandfather! It's a pleasure to meet you too! Simply, Lily will make her hand able to penetrate Harry and take it out. It will not affect him at all, it will tickle a little, but if I remember correctly, Harry loves a good tickle."

"I still don't know." Rosalie said.

"Step-mother? It will be far worse having that in his head, and Dumbledores current plans are for him to be killed, which he may or may not survive. Trust me, this is a lot better. I would never do anything that would purposely hurt Harry. I know the environment he was placed in and if you read our will we have had so many back-up plans for places he could go, we also stated that under no reasons was he to go to Lily's sister. We knew that she and her husband hated magic and we knew they would try to "put him right." So fate made it so you two would walk past that house and save Harry from there, you were the best candidates chosen and I am honoured that it was actually our extended family." James said almost impatiently.

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that!" Emmett said in an outraged voice.

"Open your eyes," Lily snapped furiously, "he put Harry with the Dursley's, he knew what would happen and he knew what was happening and he never helped. Dumbledore is only concerned about the greater good, he knows of the prophecy that states it either Harry or Voldemort. He's grooming the perfect weapon that would follow his command." Lily finished gazing into the eyes of her son who was giggling back to her.

"Ok I can see where you are coming from, but I trusted Dumbledore with my life." Emmett said.

"So did we, yet, somehow, all three of us are dead and I swear, Dumbledore has never shown remorse, we are just trying to give our and now, your son the best possible chance he can get. Like we said before though, we don't have much time, we need to do this now, we can argue about Dumbledore later." Lily said calmly.

"Ok, if you say this will help him, then do it! I'm sorry I questioned your love for Harry, I just, I think I love the little guy." Rosalie said.

"Well, that's what we hoped for anyway. We swear this will not hurt him a single bit." James said.

Lily put her hand in front of Harry's face and smiled at the boy distracting him. She made her hand become corporeal and gently placed it, reaching forwards into Harry's head and taking out the dangerous Horcrux that struggled to back into a living space. Lily closed her hand tightly, crumbling the object and sent the particles up towards death so he could torment him.

"It is done, you will notice that he has lost his scar. He has also lost several abilities such as being able to speak parstletoungue and the ability also the ability of Voldemort to penetrate his mind. These are all good things to lose, he is a healthy baby boy again. Please take good care of him, our sacrifice for him entails whoever loves him the most, their home will be protected from harm. I am sure that this is your family." Lily said sadly, still holding her son.

"I am sorry we never got to properly know one another, but the spirits have given us a few minutes to talk about Harry's future. I have always wanted to get to know you, Mr. McCarty. I hope that young your family can get to know me and Lily through Harry, he is a precious boy and unfortunately he has been chosen to lead the war with Voldemort, and with your help and love and the people he meets along his way can help him. Beware of Dumbledore, he insists Harry to be friends with a boy named Ronald Weasley, he is not a good friend at all and is too influenced by the fame of Harry. The sister of Ron is a fan girl to Harry and will try to give him love potions to persuade him that he loves her. The true friend for Harry is a muggle born girl named Hermione Granger, she keeps him straight and this is the reason that Dumbledore does not want Harry to be friends with her. Along with a couple of other friends at Hogwarts, Harry will be able to fulfil the prophecy and ultimately end the war. We also want you to know that when the time comes, or earlier if you prefer, you can move into the Potter Manor, Harry is the last of the Potters, although he truly isn't even a Potter, but he is the last in that line by adoption. It has an incredible fortune and land throughout the continent, the most prominent is Potter Manor, which is at the end of the street to Hogsmeade, although no one can see the house, so it is well hidden from the Wizarding society that lives in that manor, we have arranged for a goblin to be here soon to talk to you about it, it is up to you what to do with it. Also, in Harry's third year of Hogwarts a man named Sirius Black escapes from Wizarding prison, we can assure you, he is innocent of his crimes and just wants to get to know Harry, as he is Harry's godfather. That is all we can think of for Harry to have his best possible future, take care of him and love him. Goodbye, it has been a pleasure meeting you all." James rambled off all the information he could think of in a very short amount of time, luckily, these guys were vampires with good hearing and excellent memories.

James hurried over with his wife and hugged and kissed his baby boy as they faded into nothingness and disappeared, Harry safely sitting on the sofa as he remembered the faces of his parents.


End file.
